warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Wonder Woman (2017 film)
|cinematography = Matthew Jensen |editor = Martin Walsh |studio = DC Films RatPac Entertainment Atlas Entertainment Cruel and Unusual Films |distributor = Warner Bros. |release = June 2, 2017 (United States) |time = 141 minutes |language = English |budget = $149 million |gross = $821.9 million |preceded = Suicide Squad |followed = Justice League |hidec = |website = http://wonderwomanfilm.com/ |imdb_id = 0451279 |tv_com_id = }} Wonder Woman is a 2017 American superhero film based on the DC Comics character of the same name, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the fourth installment in the DC Extended Universe (DCEU). The film is directed by Patty Jenkins, with a screenplay by Allan Heinberg, from a story by Heinberg, Zack Snyder, and Jason Fuchs, and stars Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman, alongside Chris Pine, Robin Wright, Danny Huston, David Thewlis, Connie Nielsen, and Elena Anaya. Wonder Woman is the second live action theatrical film featuring the titular character, following her debut in 2016's Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. In Wonder Woman, the story of Diana is told, who is the daughter of Hippolyta and grows up on the Amazon island of Themyscira. After American pilot and spy Steve Trevor crashes offshore of the island and is rescued by her, he tells the Amazons about the ongoing World War. Diana, thinking the war is caused by an old enemy of the Amazons, then leaves her home in order to end the conflict. While development for the film began in 1996, Jenkins signed on to direct in 2015. Principal photography began on November 21, 2015, with filming taking place in the United Kingdom, France, and Italy before wrapping up on May 9, 2016, the 123rd anniversary of the birth of the creator, William Moulton Marston. Additional filming took place in November 2016. Wonder Woman premiered in Shanghai on May 15, 2017, and was released in the United States on June 2, 2017, in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D. It received largely positive reviews from critics, with praise for its performances (particularly those of Gadot and Pine), direction, action sequences, and musical score. The film set numerous box office records; it is the sixth-highest-grossing superhero film domestically and 22nd-highest-grossing film in the United States. It grossed over $821 million worldwide, making it the tenth highest-grossing film of 2017. It also helped the DCEU to push past $3 billion at the worldwide box office, making it the fourteenth-highest-grossing film franchise of all time. As of February 2018, Rotten Tomatoes has listed the movie as No. 2 on its list of the "Best Superhero Movies of All Time", and the American Film Institute selected it as one of the top 10 Movies of the Year. The film received three nominations at the 23rd Critics' Choice Awards, winning Best Action Movie. A sequel is set to be released on November 1, 2019 with Jenkins and Gadot reprising their roles as director and lead role respectively. Synopsis Prior to her becoming Wonder Woman, she was Diana, princess of the Amazons, trained to be an unconquerable warrior. Raised on a sheltered island paradise, when an American pilot crashes on their shores and tells of a massive conflict raging in the outside world, Diana leaves her home, convinced she can stop the threat. Fighting alongside man in a war to end all wars, Diana will discover her full powers…and her true destiny.Warner Bros. Pictures Brings Heroes, Magic and Myth to This Year’s Comic-Con International: San Diego Plot In present-day Paris, Diana Prince, curator for the Louvre's Department of Antiquities, receives a World War I-era photographic plate of her couriered by Wayne Enterprises and recalls her past. Diana was born and raised on the hidden island of Themyscira, home to the Amazon race created by the gods of Mount Olympus to protect humankind against the corruption of Ares, the god of war. In the distant past, Ares slew all his fellow gods, but his mortally wounded father, Zeus, struck him down. Before succumbing to his injuries, Zeus left the Amazons a weapon capable of killing his renegade son: the God Killer, which Diana believes to be a ceremonial sword. Hippolyta, Diana's mother and queen of the Amazons, believes that Ares will never return and thus forbids Diana from training as a warrior, but Diana and her aunt, General Antiope, defy the queen and begin training in secret. When the two are discovered by Hippolyta, Antiope convinces her sister to allow Diana's training to continue. In 1918, Diana, now a young woman, rescues Captain Steve Trevor, a pilot with the American Expeditionary Force, after his plane crashes off the coast of Themyscira. The island is soon invaded by the landing party of a German cruiser pursuing Steve. The Amazons engage and kill all the German sailors, but Antiope dies intercepting a German bullet meant for Diana. Interrogated with the Lasso of Hestia, Steve reveals that World War I is raging in the outside world, and that he is an Allied spy. He stole a notebook with a valuable information from the Spanish chief chemist Isabel Maru, also known as "Doctor Poison", who is attempting to engineer a deadlier form of mustard gas under the orders of General Erich Ludendorff. Believing Ares is responsible for the war, Diana arms herself with the ceremonial sword, a shield, lasso and her suit of armor and sets out on her own, in defiance of her mother, to stop Ares and end the war. She releases Steve and immediately leaves Themyscira with Steve to find and destroy Ares. When the two arrive in London and Diana is introduced to Etta Candy, Steve's secretary. She helps Diana acquire some contemporary clothing so she can better fit in and retain her anonymity. Steve then reports his findings to his superior officers at the war department and discovers the location of Ludendorff and the gas. He requests to be able to lead a raid on the facility, but is denied by the war committee. Upon hearing this, Diana voices her outrage at the Generals decision and leaves with Steve, who is planning to attack Ludendorff's location regardless. Steve takes Diana to a local tavern where he recruits the help of Sameer, an actor turned spy, and Charlie, an expert marksman, and tells them of the mission to help end the war. The group are then visited by Sir Patrick Morgan who, despite being a member of the war committee that refused the request to a raid, appears covertly supportive of the idea and helps to fund the expedition. Diana, Steve, Sameer and Charlie travel to Belgium where they meet up with Steve's contact Chief, a Native American trader and smuggler, who joins the mission and guides them to the frontlines on the Western Front. Diana is shocked by the conditions of the trench warfare, which further bolsters her desire to bring it to an end. She ignores Steve's warnings and leaves the trench to attack the German lines. She parries all the gunfire from the German soldiers with her shield and bracelets reaching the German trench, inspiring her companions and the other Allied soldiers to join the attack. They are successful in pushing the Germans back and capture the village of Weld in the process. Diana and Steve spend the night in the village with their companions, then in the morning proceed to the castle where Ludendorff is hosting a party to celebrate the firing of the new gas formula that Doctor Poison has concocted for him. To gain entry to the castle, Chief commandeers an automobile in which Steve and Sameer gain entry in disguises. Diana ignores Steve's advice to remain with Charlie and Chief and scout out the surrounding area. She also enters the castle after incapacitating an aristocratic German woman and stealing her gown as a disguise. Inside the castle Steve enters the ball room and meets Doctor Poison and probes her for information that might be useful. However he is rebuffed and she walks away just as Diana enters the room. She meets Ludendorff, whom she assumes to be the mortal disguise of Ares and plans to kill him before Steve intervenes and prevents her from doing so, fearful that their covers would be blown and result in their deaths too. Ludendorff then fires the new gas at the battle lines from an artillery gun the castle houses. The gas has the desired effect, killing thousands of troops from both sides and civilians as well. Horrified by the result of the gas, Diana blames Steve for letting it happen as a result of letting Ludendorff live. She rides to the complex behind the castle, pursued by Steve, where a larger supply of the gas is being loaded into a bomber plane with the intention of dropping the gas on London and force the Allies to surrender. Diana fights her way inside and engages in combat with Ludendorff, temporarily bolstered with strength and energy after consuming an elixir developed for him by Doctor Poison. The two fight at the top of a communications tower while Steve and the others also gain access and plan to disable the aircraft carrying the gas. Diana beats Ludendorff in combat and kills him. Thinking his death would release the world from Ares' warmongering influence, Diana is confused that his death has no effect on anyone else, seeing Steve and the others still fighting with German troops. Descending the tower, Diana notices none other than Sir Patrick Morgan inside the tower. Surprised to see him there, she immediately becomes suspicious of him and uses her lasso on him to force him to tell the truth on why he is there. Sir Patrick reveals himself, not Ludendorff, to be the true identity of Ares and tells Diana his reasoning to start the war and what he hoped to gain from it. Meanwhile, Sameer informs Steve that the bombs carried on the plane are on a timer and will explode regardless of where the plane is. Sameer, Charlie and Chief distract the remaining German personnel while Steve chases the plane and manages to enter it. Diana refutes Ares claim that the outcome of the war would result in a better world and attacks him. The two engage in combat, fighting their way across the complex, whilst Steve manages to commandeer the now airborne bomber. He flies the plane to near maximum altitude before shooting the gas bombs with his pistol to prevent the gas reaching anyone else, at the cost of his own life. Witnessing Steve's selfless act, Diana is inspired to continue her fight against Ares with increased vigor. She soon gets the better of him, absorbing his own attacks with her bracelets and replying the attack with enough force to defeat him, freeing mankind from its induced aggressive compulsions thereby ending the war. Diana returns to London and meets Etta Candy during the victory celebrations. She notices a memorial wall at the heart of the celebrations, covered with photographs of deceased soldiers and upon closer inspection sees one of Steve. She then takes a moment to reflect on her time with him in recognition of the impact he has made on her life and future and Diana looks up to the sky as closes her eyes. Back in present day France Diana sends Bruce Wayne an email thanking him for returning the photo to her and hearing a disturbance outside she heads to the roof in her armor and reaffirms her mission. Cast *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Robin Wright as Antiope *Danny Huston as General Erich Ludendorff *David Thewlis as Sir Patrick Morgan / Ares *Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta *Elena Anaya as Isabel Maru / Doctor Poison *Lucy Davis as Etta Candy *Saïd Taghmaoui as Sameer *Ewen Bremner as Charlie *Eugene Brave Rock as Chief Napi *Lisa Loven Kongsli as Menalippe *Samantha Jo as Euboea *Madeleine Vall as Egeria *Florence Kasumba as Senator Acantha *Mayling Ng as Orana *Doutzen Kroes as Venelia *Ann Wolfe as Artemis *Brooke Ence as Penthesilea Appearances Locations *Earth **Belgium ***Veld **Germany **Themyscira **France ***Paris **United Kingdom ***London Events *World War I Items *God killer *Wonder Woman's battle armor *Bracelets of Submission *Lasso of Hestia *Wonder Woman's shield Sentient Species *Human **Metahumans *Amazons *Olympian Gods Production history Shortly after her casting as Wonder Woman in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice was announced, Gal Gadot stated she had a three film contract with Warner Bros. which also included Justice League and a solo Wonder Woman film. Sue Kroll, Warner Brothers president of worldwide marketing suggested that if this portrayal is well received, we may see Wonder Woman get her own film. “That is our hope,” Kroll told the WSJ. “With the right script, that could be viable. The world is ready for her.”'Justice League' movie to follow 'Batman/Superman' in 2018 Former Wonder Woman actress Lynda Carter has stated she would cameo in the film. Warner specifically sought a female director to helm the film, reportedly shortlisting filmmakers Lexi Alexander, Kathryn Bigelow, Mimi Leder, Michelle MacLaren and Catherine Hardwicke.[http://screenrant.com/wonder-woman-female-director-shortlist-kathryn-bigelow/ Has Warner Bros. Offered Wonder Woman to a Female Director?] Michelle MacLaren was hired but left the project citing "creative differences". She was quickly replaced by Patty Jenkins. It was announced that the film would be known during production under the title Nightingale.[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/MarvelFreshman/news/?a=124633 Intriguing WONDER WOMAN Filming Location, Working Title And Cinematographer Revealed - Comic Book Movie] It has been confirmed from an article in a French magazine that Ares the god of war will be the main villain of the film.Wonder Woman villain revealed as Ares, God of War Music On November 3, 2016, Rupert Gregson-Williams was hired to write and compose the film's music. He was joined by Evan Jolly, Tom Howe, Paul Mounsey, and Andrew Kawczynski, who provided additional music. The soundtrack was released on CD, digital, and vinyl the same day as the film. Australian musician Sia sang a song for the film, titled "To Be Human", featuring English musician Labrinth. Written by Florence Welch and Rick Nowels, the track is also featured on the soundtrack. Additional music featured in the film are: "Another Little Drink Wouldn't Do Us Any Harm" by Clifford Grey and Nat Ayer and performed by Edgar Trevor and Cecil Cooper; "Molly O'Morgan" written by Fred Godfrey and Will Letters and performed by Ella Retford; "It's a Long Way to Tipperary" written by Jack Judge and Harry Williams; "Sous les ponts de Paris" written by Jean Rodor and Vincent Scotto and performed by Lucienne Delyle; "I'll Walk Beside You" written by Edward Lockton and Alan Murray and performed by Ewen Bremner; "Green Grow the Rushes, O" written by Robert Burns and performed by Ewen Bremner; and "Schatzwalzer Op. 4" written by Johann Strauss II and performed by the Berlin String Quartet. Also features samples from the movie's soundtrack "Is She with You" from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice composed by Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL. Release Theatrical release Wonder Woman had its world premiere on May 15, 2017 in Shanghai. It premiered on May 25, 2017 in Los Angeles. The film's London premiere, which was scheduled to take place on May 31 at the Odeon Leicester Square, was cancelled due to the 2017 Manchester Arena bombing. The film had its Latin America premiere in Mexico City on May 27. It was released in most of the world, including in IMAX, on June 2, 2017, after originally being scheduled for June 23. Belgium, Singapore and South Korea received the film first, with May 31 openings. On April 17, it was announced that Wonder Woman would be released in China on June 2, the same day as its North American release. Marketing The success of the superhero television series Supergirl informed the marketing and promotion strategy used for Wonder Woman.167 According to Time Warner chief marketing officer Kristen O'Hara, they wanted to approach the Wonder Woman marketing campaign in a light manner, similar to how they did with Supergirl. O'Hara elaborated that the modest campaign route they took for Supergirl aided in establishing a large central fanbase among women well in advance of the series, which reportedly generated 5 million female superhero fans in one week.167 They were then able to model over time, and grow that audience leading up to the 15-months-later release of Wonder Woman.167 Though neither the film nor the series are aimed exclusively at women, the latter's campaign gave them their first opportunity to begin collecting data about female superhero fans.167 In May 2017, a promo for Wonder Woman was released during the season finale of Supergirl, featuring a remix of the song "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" and Supergirl (Melissa Benoist) wearing Wonder Woman's boots.168 The promo included an appearance by Lynda Carter, star of the 1970s Wonder Woman, who plays the American president on Supergirl.168 The costs for television advertisements for Wonder Woman are higher in comparison to that of previous DCEU film Suicide Squad. Warner Bros. has spent over $3 million on advertisements for Wonder Woman, whereas they spent $2.6 million on advertisements for Suicide Squad.169 Ticket selling site Fandango reported that Wonder Woman rounded the final leg of its marketing campaign as the most anticipated blockbuster of summer 2017, according to a poll conducted by 10,000 voters, the biggest survey in company history.170 Separately, Fandango also found that 92% of people surveyed said that they are looking forward to seeing a film that features a standalone woman superhero, and 87% wished Hollywood would make more women-led superhero films.171 In May 2017, NASCAR driver Danica Patrick drove her No. 10 car with a Wonder Woman paint scheme at the Go Bowling 400 in Kansas and at the Monster Energy Open in Charlotte.172 Home media Wonder Woman was released on Digital HD on August 29, 2017 and on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, 4K Ultra-HD Blu-ray and DVD on September 19, 2017.173 The film debuted at the top spot of both the NPD VideoScan overall disc sales chart and the Blu-ray Disc sales chart.174 Epilogue: Etta's Mission In the Blu-ray release of Wonder Woman, a bonus short film, entitled Etta's Mission, is included. It focuses on Etta Candy who is given a secret mission that could impact humanity's future.Wonder Woman Blu-ray Includes Etta-Focused Epilogue - ScreenrantWonder Woman Blu-ray to Spotlight ‘Etta’s Mission’ - CBR‘Wonder Woman’ Available on Blu-Ray Next Month - Slashfilm Controversies Bans On May 31, Wonder Woman was banned in Lebanon after the Campaign to Boycott Supporters of Israel asked the Lebanese government's Ministry of Economy and Trade to block the film because its star, Gal Gadot, is Israeli.175 The Lebanese government did not, however, ban Gadot's Fast & Furious films which did screen in Lebanon.176177 On June 7, Variety reported that a Tunisian court suspended the theatrical release of Wonder Woman after a lawsuit brought by the Al-Chaab party and the Tunisian Association of Young Lawyers to have the film blocked due to Gadot's Israeli citizenship, military service, and public comments in support of the Israeli military during the 2014 war in Gaza.178 Jordan was reportedly also considering a ban of the film and suspended screenings pending a decision,179 but on June 11, Al Bawaba reported that the government decided not to do so, as there was no legal precedent for it.180 Women-only screenings Some men were unhappy with women-only screenings held at the Alamo Drafthouse Cinema in Austin, with some opponents of the gender-restricted screening stating on platforms such as Facebook that such screenings were discriminatory against men.181182183 A gay Albany Law School professor initiated a complaint with Austin's Equal Employment and Fair Housing Office claiming discrimination against male prospective customers and employees of the theater.184 The chain responded with an online statement saying the event "may have created confusion—we want everybody to see this film" and announced a similar event at their Brooklyn location. Tickets sold out in less than an hour, prompting the chain to schedule additional screenings.181 On July 18, Alamo Drafthouse proposed settlement offers of a Wonder Woman DVD to the complainants, stating "Respondent did not realize that advertising a 'women's only' screening was a violation of discrimination laws"185 Reception Box office Wonder Woman grossed $412.6 million in the United States and Canada and $409.3 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $821.9 million, against a production budget of $149 million.4 Estimates for the number the film needed to surpass internationally in order to cover its production and promotional costs and break even ranged from $300 million186 to $460 million.187 United States and Canada In May 2017, early tracking had Wonder Woman opening with $65–75 million, and possibly as high as $105 million.188189190191186 The film opened Friday, June 2, 2017, across 4,165 theaters and made $38.7 million on its opening day, including $3.7 million in IMAX. It was the biggest single-day gross for a woman-directed film, ahead of the $35.9 million opening Friday of Catherine Hardwicke's Twilight in 2008 and the biggest opening day for a woman-led comic book superhero film, ahead of Ghost in the Shell ($7 million).192 This included $11 million it made from Thursday previews, also the best start for a film directed by a woman, surpassing Fifty Shades of Grey's $8.6 million which was directed by Sam Taylor-Johnson, and the third-biggest of the year, behind Beauty and the Beast and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Of that, $1.5 million came from IMAX screenings.193194 Earning a total of $103.3 million on its opening weekend, the film recorded a number of records: the biggest domestic opening of all time for a female director (surpassing previous record holder Fifty Shades of Grey by Sam Taylor-Johnson), the biggest DC Comics release without Batman or Superman (ahead of Constantine), the sixth-biggest non-sequel comic book superhero debut ever, as well as the sixth-biggest June debut weekend.195 Its three-day opening alone made it the highest-grossing woman-led comic book superhero film ever (surpassing Ghost in the Shell).196 It was also the 16th superhero film to cross $100 million in its domestic box office launch.197 About 9% ($9 million) of the opening weekend came from IMAX screenings from 343 theaters.198 In its second week the film grossed $58.5 million, again topping the box office. It marked a 43.3% drop for its second weekend at the box office, better than the average 50–60% decline superhero films tend to see, and was a better second weekend than Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ($51.3 million) and Suicide Squad ($43.5 million).199 In its third weekend it grossed $40.8 million, finishing second behind newcomer Cars 3 ($53.5 million). It was the second-best third weekend ever for Warner Bros. and was nearly double what Batman v Superman ($23.3 million), Suicide Squad ($20.9 million) and Man of Steel ($20.7 million) made in their third weekends. It earned $24.9 million and $15.7 million in its fourth and fifth weekends, respectively, dropping just 39% and 36% despite facing rough competition from opening films Transformers: The Last Knight and Despicable Me 3.200 It eventually became the highest-grossing film directed by a woman, surpassing the previous records of Jennifer Yuh Nelson's Kung Fu Panda 2 and Phyllida Lloyd's Mamma Mia!.7 By August 8, the film had garnered $400 million in ticket sales, becoming the second female-fueled film (after Disney's Beauty and the Beast and behind Star Wars: The Last Jedi), Warner Bros.' third-biggest movie (after Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises), holding the record of the highest-earning superhero origin fim, replacing the previous record held by Spider-Man (2002), before being replaced itself by Black Panther. It also becoming the highest-earning film with a female director in terms of domestic earnings—surpassing Frozen (2013).201202203 Other countries eyond the US and Canada, the film was released day-and-date with its North American debut in 55 markets (72% of its total release), and was projected to debut with anywhere between $92–118 million.186 It ended up opening to $125 million, including $38 million in China, $8.5 million in Korea, $8.4 million in Mexico, $8.3 million in Brazil and $7.5 million in the UK.204 In its second week of release, the film brought in another $60 million, including holding the top spot on France, the UK, Australia and Brazil.205 As of June 25, 2017, the biggest markets of Wonder Woman outside North America are China (US$90 million) followed by Brazil (US$34 million), UK (US$28 million) and Australia (US$24 million). In the Philippines, it broke 2017 box office record for highest-earning non-holiday opening day—earning $4.7 million and becoming the 6th-most successful commercial film of all time as well overtaking the record set by Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.206207208 The film opened in its last market, Japan, on August 25 and debuted to $3.4 million, helping the international gross cross the $400 million mark.209 Critical response Wonder Woman received largely positive reviews from film critics, with some calling it the best film in the DC Extended Universe, and praising Jenkins's direction, performances, chemistry of Gadot and Pine and musical score.6213 On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 92% based on 367 reviews, with an average rating of 7.6/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Thrilling, earnest, and buoyed by Gal Gadot's charismatic performance, Wonder Woman succeeds in spectacular fashion."214 It is the second highest-rated superhero film on the site.81 On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 76 out of 100, based on 50 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".215 Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale.216 Critics commented favorably on Gadot's performance of the titular character and Chris Pine's Steve Trevor.217218212 Andrew Barker of Variety found the film to be more lighthearted than recent DC Comics films: "Never prone to stewing in solitude, and taking more notes from Richard Donner than from Christopher Nolan, Patty Jenkins' Wonder Woman provides a welcome respite from DC's house style of grim darkness—boisterous, earnest, sometimes sloppy, yet consistently entertaining—with star Gal Gadot proving an inspired choice for this avatar of truth, justice, and the Amazonian way."219 Vox stated "Trevor is the superhero girlfriend comic book movies need".220 The San Francisco Chronicle's Mick LaSalle lauded the performances of Gadot, Pine, Huston, and Thewlis while commending the film's "different perspective" and humor.221 Richard Roeper of Chicago Sun-Times described Gadot's performance as inspirational, heroic, heartfelt and endearing and the most "real" Wonder Woman portrayal.222 A. O. Scott of The New York Times wrote that it "briskly shakes off blockbuster branding imperatives and allows itself to be something relatively rare in the modern superhero cosmos. It feels less like yet another installment in an endless sequence of apocalyptic merchandising opportunities than like ... what's the word I'm looking for? A movie. A pretty good one, too."223 Michael Phillips of Chicago Tribune compared the film to Captain America: The First Avenger, noting that as with "the first Captain America movie over in the Marvel Comics universe, DC's Wonder Woman offers the pleasures of period re-creation for a popular audience. Jenkins and her design team make 1918-era London; war-torn Belgium; the Ottoman Empire; and other locales look freshly realized, with a strong point of view. There are scenes here of dispossessed war refugees, witnessed by an astonished and heartbroken Diana, that carry unusual gravity for a comic book adaptation."224 Katie Erbland of IndieWire commended its thematic depth, explaining that "Wonder Woman is a war movie. Patty Jenkins' first—and we hope not last—entry into the DC Expanded Universe is primarily set during World War I, but while the feature doesn't balk at war-time violence, it's the internal battles of its compelling heroine that are most vital."225 Alonso Duralde of TheWrap similarly felt that, "Diana's scenes of action are thrilling precisely because they're meant to stop war, not to foment it; the idea of a demi-god using love to fight war might sound goofy in the abstract, but Jenkins makes the concept work."226 Ann Hornaday of The Washington Post praised Gadot and Pine's performances as well the film's detailed plot and narrative while comparing of some slow-motion action sequences to The Matrix.227 Stephanie Zacharek of Time magazine hailed the film as a "cut above nearly all the superhero movies that have been trotted out over the past few summers" while praising Gadot's performance as "charming" and "marvelous" and commending Jenkins's direction of the film as a step forward for women directors in directing big-budget blockbuster films in Hollywood.228 Elise Jost of Moviepilot observed that "Gadot's take on Wonder Woman is one of those unique cases of an actor merging with their story, similar to Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark. Gal Gadot is Wonder Woman, and Wonder Woman is Gal Gadot."212 Jost praised Gadot's interpretation of Wonder Woman as the one in which Gadot "absolutely nails the character's unwaveringly positive outlook on life. She's a force of nature who believes in the greater good; her conviction that she's meant to save the world is stronger than her bullet-deflecting shield. She's genuine, she's fun, she's the warm source of energy at the heart of the movie."212 The Federalist suggests that Wonder Woman is "a story of Jesus". "The movie is wrapped up in faux Greek mythology, true, but there's no mistaking the Christology here."229 "Perhaps Christ in the form of a beautiful and kick-ass Amazon is all that our contemporary society can handle right now", stated M. Hudson, a Christian feminist.229 On HuffPost cultural critic, G. Roger Denson, who regards the superhero genre as a source of contemporary "Mainstream Mythopoetics" ("the making of new yet vitally meaningful, if not symbolic, stories filled with imagery reflecting, yet also shaping and advancing, the political, legal, moral and social practices of today"), wrote that the "No Man's Land" scene "that people are crying over in theaters and raving about afterward happens to be among the most powerfully mythopoetic scenes ever filmed at the same time it is one of the oldest myths to have been utilized by artists and writers after it had been invented by early military strategists and leaders." Specifically "used by director Patty Jenkins", the scene raises "the esteem for powerful yet compassionate women as heroes and leaders to a level equal with that of men for having won over a huge and adoring popular audience around the world".230 Steve Rose in The Guardian criticized the film for failing to explore the material's potential for "patriarchy-upending subversion".231 Peter Travers of Rolling Stone criticized the film's over-reliance on exposition: "Wonder Woman is hobbled by a slogging origin story and action that only comes in fits and starts. Just when Gadot and director Patty Jenkins...are ready to kick ass, we get backstory."232 "Gas was intended to win the war. On that much Wonder Woman is absolutely right." said David Hambling in Popular Mechanics.233 Rachel Becker of The Verge stated that despite the scientific liberties of using a "hydrogen-based" chemical weapon as a plot device, the film succeeds in evoking real and horrifying history. "First off, mustard gas is such a horrible, terrifying weapon, it doesn't need to be made more potent. But if you were a chemist bent on raining destruction on the Allied forces, you wouldn't do it by replacing the sulfur atom in mustard gas with a hydrogen atom. You'd know that sulfur is the linchpin holding together this poisonous molecule."234 Feminist debate Wonder Woman has been the subject of a discussion regarding the appearance and representation of female power in general, and of female action heroes in particular235 since her initial 1941 appearance in Sensation Comics,235 as she was created to document "the growth in the power of women", while wearing "a golden tiara, a red bustier, blue underpants and knee-high, red leather boots."236 She was blacklisted a year later in 1942 in the "Publications Disapproved for Youth" because, the group behind the list argued, she was "not sufficiently dressed".236237 A few decades later, second-wave feminist Gloria Steinem's238 Ms. Magazine debuted in 1972 with an image of Wonder Woman on the cover. Historian Tim Hanley suggests that this move shifted "the focus away from female superiority to sisterhood and equality, essentially making her a mascot of the women's movement".235239240 This perception shifted over the years, however, as demonstrated in December 2016 when the United Nations decided to drop the title of "honorary ambassador for the empowerment of women and girls" which it had given to the comic book character Wonder Woman a few months prior, in a ceremony attended by the actors who had portrayed her (Lynda Carter and Gal Gadot).241 The title was eliminated in response to a petition signed by 44,000 people which argued that Wonder Woman undermines female empowerment due to her costume, described as a "shimmery, thigh-baring bodysuit with an American flag motif and knee-high boots". The petition stated that "it is alarming that the United Nations would consider using a character with an overtly sexualised image at a time when the headline news in United States and the world is the objectification of women and girls".242243239 Wonder Woman director Patty Jenkins responded to both the petition and to the U.N.'s decision by stating that she thinks "that that's sexist. I think it's sexist to say you can't have both. I have to ask myself what I would apply to any other superhero".244 The debate continued with the release of Jenkins's 2017 film, Wonder Woman, which according to the BBC had "some thinking it's too feminist and others thinking it's not feminist enough".245 Kyle Killian found an inherent contradiction in the construction of Wonder Woman as "a warrior" whom, she states, is also highly sexualized. Killian thus suggests that these elements "should not be the focus of a kickass heroine—her beauty, bone structure, and sexiness—if she is to be a feminist icon".246 Theresa Harold concurred, comparing Wonder Woman to Katniss Everdeen (of The Hunger Games), who "didn't have to wear a teenager's wet dream of a costume to fight in".247 Christina Cauterucci also felt that Wonder Woman's ability to be considered a "feminist antidote" was undermined by her "sex appeal".248 Other critics refer to the construction of Wonder Woman in the film as "an implausible post-feminist hero".237249 Jenkins disagrees with this line of critique, however. She has stated that she was raised by a second-wave "feminist mother",250251 who taught her to be "both super aware that there had been sexism but also: 'Congratulations—thank you, now I get to do whatever I want, Mom!'"250 Jenkins thus notes that it is this upbringing which has led her to question a feminist critique of Wonder Woman's costume.252 When she was working on her own version of Wonder Woman's "Gladiator" re-design of the outfit (in the 2016 film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice)253 Jenkins decided that Wonder Woman (as well as the other Amazons) "shouldn't be dressed in armor like men ... It should be different ... I, as a woman, want Wonder Woman to be hot as hell, fight badass, and look great at the same time—the same way men want Superman to have huge pecs and an impractically big body."16 Jenkins also notes that she is "frustrated" by the critique of Wonder Woman's appearance, stating "when people get super critical about her outfit, who's the one getting crazy about what a woman wears? That's who she is; that's Wonder Woman."251 Gal Gadot concurred with Jenkins, arguing that the character "is a feminist"254 as "feminism is about equality and choice and freedom. And the writers, Patty and myself all figured that the best way to show that is to show Diana as having no awareness of social roles. She has no gender boundaries. To her, everyone is equal."255 Critics such as Valerie Estelle Frankel support Jenkins's vision. Frankel argues that the film subverts the male gaze,252 stating that the construction of Wonder Woman tends to shift every few decades as it reflects the state of feminism during different time periods, including third-wave feminism (which reflects Jenkins's approach).252256257 Zoe Williams offers a similar argument, stating that while Wonder Woman "is sort of naked a lot of the time," that is not, at the same time, "objectification so much as a cultural reset: having thighs, actual thighs you can kick things with, not thighs that look like arms, is a feminist act".258 Williams then juxtaposes Wonder Woman to past female action heroes such as Sarah Connor, Ellen Ripley, and Lara Croft, whom she suggests were all constructed for the male gaze, in which a "female warrior becomes a sex object", (a point which she argues that Jenkins directly references in the film).258 Gloria Steinem also liked the film, stating that she felt it made the "Amazon origin story clear; Woman was stopping war, not perpetuating it." Steinem also noted that she knew "some women were disappointed by all the makeup, but I may be desperate—I was just happy that the Amazons had wild hair!" Her only complaint lay in the choice to eliminate the World War II setting as the Wonder Woman comic book developed in response to existing comics that were "so sadistic and racist that there was a congressional hearing on the subject".259 Steinem also gave Hillary Clinton the first Wonder Woman Award in October 2017 during the Women's Media Center's "Speaking Truth to Power Awards" (an organization created by Steinem, Jane Fonda, and Robin Morgan). Upon receiving the award, Clinton noted that she had seen Jenkins's Wonder Woman film and that she "loved the outfit". She also said that as her granddaughter was "really keen" on Wonder Woman, Clinton "thought maybe I could borrow something from her for the night. It didn't quite work for me, but I will say that this award means a lot to me because as a little girl, and then as a young woman, and then as a slightly older woman, I always wondered when Wonder Woman would have her time, and now that has happened."260 Clinton had previously praised Jenkins's film, in a public August 2017 message, stating that "it was just as inspirational as I'd suspected a movie about a strong, powerful woman in a fight to save the world from international disaster would be."261262263 Director James Cameron continued this debate, through his critique of the representation of female power in Jenkins's film. In an August 2017 interview with The Guardian, Cameron qualifies Jenkins's vision of Wonder Woman as "an objectified icon" and called the film "a step backwards". In contrast, he states, his character Sarah Connor (from his Terminator films) "was not a beauty icon. She was strong, she was troubled, she was a terrible mother, and she earned the respect of the audience through pure grit."264 Jenkins stated in response that Cameron's "inability to understand what 'Wonder Woman' is, or stands for, to women all over the world is unsurprising as, though he is a great filmmaker, he is not a woman". She further argued "there is no right and wrong kind of powerful woman" because "if women have to always be hard, tough and troubled to be strong, and we aren't free to be multidimensional or celebrate an icon of women everywhere because she is attractive and loving, then we haven't come very far have we."265 Reaction to this debate was mixed. Julie Miller sided with Cameron, whom she states refers to himself as "a pretty hardcore feminist" and who told Vulture that "I have no problem writing a script in which the males become subservient to the females, which is what happens in Aliens ... It's up to Ripley to win the day." In contrast, Miller argues that Jenkins and Gadot envisioned Wonder Woman as "a woman who exuded both femininity and strength, along with genuine confusion as to why men would treat women differently than they do other men".266 Susannah Breslin also agreed with Cameron, describing Jenkins's Wonder Woman as "a Playmate with a lasso" and "female power with no balls".267 Others were more critical of Cameron's critique.268 An article in Newsweek suggests that in contrast to his criticism of Jenkins, Cameron's own films include "lot of objectification" and quotes a few Hollywood celebrities who echoed this view. One of the quotes came from Jesse McLaren who states that "James Cameron's just confused there's a female hero whose motivations aren't centered around motherhood."269 Noah Berlatsky found areas of agreement between both Cameron and Jenkins, stating that while Cameron's objection is "an old point that's been made over and over for decades", Jenkins's film is not "solely focused on objectifying Gal Gadot for a male audience".270 A few weeks later in September, Cameron reiterated his criticism in an interview with The Hollywood Reporter. He compared Gal Gadot's representation of the character to Raquel Welch films of the 1960s,271 and reinforced a comparison with Linda Hamilton's portrayal of Sarah Connor. He argued that Connor was "if not ahead of its time, at least a breakthrough in its time" because though she "looked great", she "wasn't treated as a sex object".271 He also stated that he while he "applauds Patty directing the film and Hollywood, uh, 'letting' a woman direct a major action franchise, I didn't think there was anything groundbreaking in Wonder Woman. I thought it was a good film. Period."271 Former Wonder Woman actress Lynda Carter responded to Cameron's The Hollywood Reporter interview by asking him to "Stop dissing WW." Like Jenkins, she suggests that while Cameron does "not understand the character", she does. She also refers to Cameron's critiques as "thuggish jabs at a brilliant director" that are as "ill advised" as the "movie was spot on." Carter also states that she has the authority to make these observations because she has "embodied this character for more than 40 years".272273274 A month later, Jenkins responded to Cameron's comments once again in an interview with Variety, stating that she "was not upset at all", as "everybody is entitled to their own opinion. But if you're going to debate something in a public way, I have to reply that I think it's incorrect."275 Tricia Ennis was also critical of Cameron's statements, arguing that "while he may consider himself a feminist and an ally to women, he is not very good at it" as being an ally means using his position of privilege "without silencing the voices of those you're trying to help". She also states that it "is not enough to simply call yourself a feminist. It's not even enough to create a strong female character ... You have to bring women to the table. You have to let them speak. You cannot speak for them. But speaking for women is exactly what Cameron is doing through his comments ... Cameron is using his position of power as a respected producer and director to silence women."276 Accolades Sequel Originally signed for three feature films, with Wonder Woman and Justice League being her second and third films, Gadot signed an extension to her contract for additional films.314 Jenkins initially signed for only one film,315 but in an interview with Variety, Geoff Johns revealed that he and Jenkins are writing the treatment for a Wonder Woman sequel and that he has a "cool idea for the second one". At the 2017 San Diego Comic Con, Warner Bros. officially announced a sequel would be released on December 13, 2019, and would be titled Wonder Woman 2; the date was later moved up to November 1, 2019, to avoid competition with Star Wars: Episode IX.316317318 Later, Jenkins was officially signed to return as director, with confirmation that Gadot will be returning as the titular role.319 Days later, the studio hired Dave Callaham to co-write the film's script with Jenkins and Johns.320 On March 9, 2018, Kristen Wiig was confirmed to play Cheetah, the villain of the film.321 Transcript Gallery Trivia Notes References External links * * * * Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Theatrical films Category:Live-action films Category:DC Extended Universe Category:DC Extended Universe films Category:DC Comics Category:DC Comics films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:American films Category:British films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Cruel and Unusual Films films Category:Atlas Entertainment films Category:2017 films Category:2017 3D films Category:3D films Category:IMAX films Category:Fantasy films Category:Drama films Category:Science fiction films Category:Films based on books Category:Superhero films Category:Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman films Category:World War I Category:War films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Films based on comic strips Category:Films set in Belgium Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in Germany Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in the Mediterranean Sea Category:Films set in the Ottoman Empire Category:Films set on islands Category:Hybrid films Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Matera Category:Prequel films Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-off films Category:Tencent Pictures films Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:Academy Award winning films